Ennael
by Brynn O'Malley
Summary: NOTESince many disbelieve and are impatient for me to develop my reasonings for certain things in this story I am currently rewriting it to fit and make sense earlier on...I know, I know... it's the typical story... but it's worth the read. This story fol
1. Chapter I

Ennael stepped out into a cool breeze from the north. Even though it was bad news for electricity in Wyverley, it gave Ennael a feeling of home. She could feel the Charter stronger than usual and this comforted her. It gave her a taste of what she would soon be permanently feeling. Today was Ennael's last day on the south side of the wall. In a matter of hours she would join her cousin and set off for home. Ennael was caught in daydream unable to feel the small person tugging on her shirt.

"Ennael… Ennael… ENNAEL!!!" A small girl of seven released Ennael's shirt and began jumping up and down in front of the mindless body.

"What?" Ennael shook off the dream and looked down at the small girl. Her black locks which matched her own tied into pigtails bounced with the girl and her dark brown eyes gazed up at the older girl in an all too familiar stare. "Oh Miriam, sorry sweetie." Ennael bent down and hugged her cousin.

"Are you going away forever?" Miriam sniffed at her own suggestion.

Ennael released her from her embrace, "Oh course not. I'll come and visit when I can and in a couple years when you're old enough you can spend the summers with me."

Miriam flashed a smile and rung her arms around Ennael's neck, "Yay… I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too."

Ennael lifted her cousin up and swung her around twice then placed her back on the ground. They walked hand in hand back to the school. Ennael said the rest of her goodbyes. It was hard to leave friends, and teachers that she had known since she was five. Friends shed tears, and "good luck and good fortune's" were exchanged. The Headmistress soon found Ennael and helped her carry her things out to the bus, which was waiting outside the gates.

She thanked and hugged the Headmistress and climbed on the bus. After a half an hour they arrived in Bain. Passengers began to climb on the bus. The third passenger to climb on was a young man about the same age as Ennael with matching black hair and dark eyes. He spotted her and nodded. Ennael nodded back and stood up. The man dropped his bag and hugged Ennael.

"Great to see you again Ennael."

"You too Ligir." Ennael smiled at her cousin.

Ligir had grown several inches from the last time they had seen each other. They both sat in their seats and the bus ride continued. Luckily the northern wind had died down so the bus was able to make it to the wall. The bus ride seemed only a couple minutes to Ennael since she had someone to talk to. Both Ennael and Ligir exited the bus laughing about stories they shared with one another about school, collected their bags then passed the other tourists and headed straight for Army HQ.

The Colonel knew Ennael and Ligir from the previous year and let them pass with a quick glance at their papers. Soon enough they were on their way crossing the Wall with a small platoon of soldiers behind them. They spent their walk with the Colonel listening to stories of their relatives and the adventures they had. They soon waved good-bye and were on their way home to Belisaere.


	2. Chapter II

Since it was winter in the Old Kingdom, Ennael and Ligir had put on their skis and were making their way across the hills and snow covered ground. Their plan was to head for Abhorsen's house and then take the Paperwing to Belisaere. That would be the fastest way but if Lirael had taken the Paperwing already which they hoped she hadn't they would have to buy some horses from a nearby town. They would head to the Long Cliffs then cross Abhorsen's Bridge. If the Paperwing was there, they'd simply be on their way but if it wasn't they would be forced to walk to Roble's Town or even Qyrre to get horses. With a Paperwing they would be in Belisaere in a about a day or two, where riding would take about two weeks. There was also the other possibility of heading to the coast, getting a boat, then sailing to Belisaere but that would only save them a couple days only if they could find a boat right away and if dead didn't attack them. No matter how hard The Abhorsen Lirael tried, the dead just wouldn't stay dead. There was always some foolish necromancer or rogue hand that wanted to cause trouble somewhere. It took them nearly the whole day to reach the Long Cliffs, cross Abhorsen's Bridge without falling into the Ratterlin, and reach the white washed walls of the House. They were greeted by sendings, taking their load off their backs then hurrying them up to their rooms for baths. Ennael and Ligir had agreed to meet for dinner in an hour. It was enough time to get thoroughly scrubbed down to remove all the sweat and mud the day's journey had grimed onto them. Ennael was just finished dressing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in…"

Ligir entered the room a little warily. He seemed refreshed and thoroughly clean.

"Guess who I found roaming about."

A white cat then jumped up onto the bed beside Ennael. It had a leather collar but there was no bell in the centre and hadn't been for 22 years.

"Mogget!"

Mogget had once been a servant to the Abhorsen for over a thousand years but 22 years ago the Abhorsen Sabriel, Ennael and Ligir's own Grandmother, had set him free of servitude. Mogget showed up every now and then, mainly in times of need, or in times where there had been fresh fish present. Mogget nodded to Ennael in a surprisingly delightful way. Many times Mogget had tried to kill Abhorsens in his unbound form but since his release, Mogget had set aside all differences and lived how he pleased.

"So I see the two of you have finished school. Your parents must be pleased. Yours however," Mogget turned to Ligir at this, "has just been here. She was going to surprise you at the Wall but needed to fly to Estwael to deal with some dead hands terrorizing some villagers."

"Of course."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic. You're starting to sound like Prince Sameth."

The two glared at each other but then Mogget turned to Ennael.

"The sendings have prepared a feast, hurry up before it gets cold."

With this, Mogget jumped from the bed and bounced out of the room, Ligir and Ennael following. The sendings had fed them well, and on full stomachs they said their 'goodnights' and went to bed. The beds were warm and soft with the freshly-made feeling to them. Sleep soon consumed them.


	3. Chapter III

The morning was a bustle of preparation as sendings laid out clothes, packed their bags so Ligir and Ennael could leave. The sending had lain out surcoats and armour for both Ligir and Ennael. Ennael recognised the surcoats she was given. It was red complete with both the gold towers of the royal line and the trowel of the Wallmakers. Ligir's surcoat bore the emblem of the key of the Abhorsen along with the stars of the Clayr. Ligir picked up his bell bandolier and buckled it across his chest. He checked that his sword was properly inserted into it's scabbard for easy removal. Ennael checked her sword and to make sure her set of pipes were in her pocket. Her Aunt Lirael had entrusted her with the panpipes when she was 10 years old. The pipes were meant for a young Abhorsen-In-Waiting until they were ready for the bells. Ligir was a fast learner so by ten he was already using the bells. Lirael had felt is necessary that Ennael had studied the ways of an Abhorsen even though she would never follow in her aunt's footsteps. Lirael had helped raise Ennael after her mother had died at the age of 6. Sameth, Ennael's father was grief stricken, and Lirael had helped bear the load.

The sendings had made sure Ligir and Ennael were fully packed with enough food to last them for three weeks, spare clothes, a sewing kit, and some blankets. Since Lirael had taken the Paperwing, Ligir and Ennael were to take the western stepping stones then head up to Roble's Town to buy some horses, continue on to High Bridge where they would cross the Ratterlin, then continue on to Belisaere. This would take about two weeks but they were left with no other choice. Before they left Ligir sent two message hawks, one to his mother and one to the Palace letting everyone know where they were and that they had so far made it safely into the Old Kingdom. Mogget followed the two to the stones then jumped into Ennael's bag.

"Are you coming with us?"

"Only to High Bridge. I have some other business to attend to."

Ennael chuckled, then the three crossed the stepping stones. It was a lot easier jumping from stone to stone the second time since it was daylight.

They arrived in Roble's Town by noonday. Horses were easy enough to obtain and they were on their way an hour later, being fed with salted pork the sendings had packed.

Unusually their death sense did not even twitch once from Roble's Town to High Bridge. They had reached High Bridge a week after they had crossed the wall.

"This is where I say goodbye and we shall meet again soon."

The white cat jumped down from his seat around Ennael's shoulders and darted into a nearby bush with a wave from both Ligir and Ennael.

"I haven't been to High Bridge in years." Ennael stood amazed as the pair headed towards the town that was built upon a bridge right over the Ratterlin.

"Yes it has been a while."

They stopped at a local inn for the night, then headed out at first dawn. They wanted to get to Belisaere as soon as possible. Both were anxious to see their families. They rode out into a clear morning. The birds were chattering as they rode on. They were two days from Orchyre when they sensed death. It was a small creature, no very powerful, but close. It was Ligir who noticed the Gore Crow sitting, watching them from a nearby tree, hidden in the shadows.


	4. Chapter IV

They knew it was awkward for only one Gore Crow to travel alone. Normally there would be a flock, for the Gore Crows killed in numbers. This would only mean one thing… a tracker.

"Should we ride harder?"

Ennael whispered to prevent and listening ears.

"Not yet. Hopefully it wont notice. We should be cautious. If it follows us even in daylight then we should ride hard and get to running water. Hopefully it wont."

Ligir's hope was crushed as the Gore Crow risked the harsh sun to follow and track the pair as they rode as fast as they could. There was a small lake not far and they had a chance of making it by nightfall if they kept their current pace. The horses failed an hour to sunset. First Ennael's and then Ligir's. They could feel hands now, about five or so in hot pursuit of them. This forced them to slit the horses' necks to prevent the hands from drinking their blood and becoming stronger. They ran as fast as their tired legs would carry them across the field. There was still a chance that they could make it. The sun was setting fast and the dead chose to make their appearance. They stumbled out from the trees, flesh rotting, bones creaking as they made their way towards the fleeing pair.

"We're going to have to fight, we wont make it."

"Yes we will Ennael, just keep running!"

They ran for what seemed like hours but still the dead caught up. Ennael stumbled and fell over. The dead were closer than ever. There was no point in running. They had to fight. Ennael drew her sword, synchronizing with Ligir. There was more dead than they thought. What started out as five ended up being nine. Charter blade met bone, Charter Magic met flesh. Ennael ha just slaughtered her third hand when Ligir screamed out to her. She whipped her head to his direction and saw that he was running towards her, sword held high. She turned around just in time to feel excruciating pain, and see a dead hand at her side, teeth sinking into her own flesh. Ennael screamed and stabbed her sword. The hand fell to the ground, sinking back into Death as it fell. Ennael turned to look at Ligir who turned around just in time to prevent a dead hand attempting to strangle him. Ennael screamed again, this time mixed with pain and anger. The berserker blood she had inherited from her grandfather began to rise. As fury rose into her eyes, Ennael flew at an attacking hand, stabbed it until it fled into Death then grabbed Ligir and ran like she had never run before. Ligir feared that his arm would pop out of his socket but he kept up as much as he could. He had never seen his cousin this way but had heard stories of their grandfather's temper. They ran faster than the horses could have carried them. A small farm house appeared in sight. Ennael wouldn't stop running and Ligir thought she would run right through the wall. As soon as they reached the steps Ennael collapsed, heart pounding, gasping for air. She past out of consciousness. Ligir had just enough energy to tap on the door, then her followed his cousin to pass out of consciousness.


	5. Chapter V

The warm familiar feel of the Charter brought Ennael back to consciousness. The feeling that she was home and that all she had to do was just open her eyes to see her father right above her comforted her. Ennael smiled at the thought and opened her eyes. She was staring at the ceiling, but not any ceiling she knew of. She looked in the direction of the source of Charter Magic. A young man about her age was inputting Charter Marks for healing into her left side.

Ennael reached for her sword at her side, but it wasn't there. She tried to form the marks for confusion and distraction but they just couldn't come due to exhaustion. The young man looked up at her. He was handsome, very handsome. His bright blue eyes stared into hers as his chestnut hair draped over his face. Ennael sat up and backed as far as she could away but she realized her right side was against a wall. She winced at the pain to her left

"It's okay." The man said lifting up his hands in a calming way.

"Who are you?" Ennael grabbed her side and noticed the wound. It had healed somewhat but not entirely.

"I'm Will. You were unconscious and injured and the other man you were with was completely exhausted. We found you two outside our front door and took you in. We let you rest here and I've been trying to heal your wound."

Ennael was still sceptical of this. She could slightly remember the night before: The dead hands, then Ligir shouting, pain beyond comprehension, a blur of images, and then nothing. This man, Will, could be telling the truth. Could she trust him? She looked up at the Charter Mark on his forehead. It looked as if it was chiselled in to the very skin itself. Will noticed her eyes gazing.

"It's okay you can test it."

Will bowed his head forward and closed his eyes lightly. Ennael placed two fingers upon the mark and was instantly surrounded in the familiarity of the Charter. He was a strong Charter Mage, uncorrupted and safe. She lightly removed her fingers as Will looked up. His gaze was as big and bright as the sea. Ennael smiled slightly.

"I'm Ennael."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door then it swung open to reveal a short plump lady. Her curly chestnut hair was pulled back in a loose bun. Her red dress and white apron swished with the movement of her slippered feet. She carried a basin of water and placed it on the nightstand beside Will.

"Great to see you up. How are you feeling dear… by the Charter!!!" The woman fell to the ground in a bow. "So sorry your highness. I didn't even recognise you. Forgive me."

Will turned to Ennael looking in confusion. Ennael bore an expression of shock upon her face. How did this woman even know who she was?

"It's… it's alright. You don't have to bow." Ennael stuttered.

The woman looked up happily at Ennael. Then looked to Will.

"Willem did you not recognise the princess?"

Will looked as shocked as Ennael did, if not more. He looked from Ennael to the woman then back to Ennael. His eyes travelled from her face to her hair then to her eyes.

"So sorry princess." He bowed his head towards her.

"It's alright. It doesn't matter. I don't even consider myself a princess anyways. I've spent most of my life across the Wall." Ennael replied meekly.

"Nonsense. You are the daughter of Prince Sameth and granddaughter of the Abhorsen Queen Sabriel and King Touchstone. Of course you're a princess. Living on this side of the Wall or the other. Tonight I shall cook a feast rival to those in the palace of Belisaere. The princess in our home!" The woman shrieked as she left the room.

"I supposed I better leave you to rest." Will said as he began to rise.

"No. I mean I could use the company." Ennael tried not to sound too eager but she had taken a liking to this man in the short time that she knew him.

Will returned to his seat. He put his hands out and Ennael returned to her laying position. The Charter Marks for healing transferred from Will to Ennael. It soothed the pain. A smile returned to Ennael's face. She suddenly remembered Ligir. What had happened to him? Where was he? Will seemed to notice something was troubling her.

"What is it?"

"What happened to the other man I was with?"

"He's in the next room. Whatever happened to you guys must of tired him out greatly. He's sleeping but he'll be fine."

Relief swarmed over Ennael. Will looked as if he was about to ask something but held it back. To his luck Ennael took notice of this. "What?"

"I was just wondering… no never mind."

"No what?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Ennael couldn't help but laugh at this. Will couldn't figure what was so funny about this. "He's my cousin."

Will looked somewhat relieved but confused.

"He's the Abhorsen Lirael's son Ligir."

"Oh."

Ennael continued to laugh slightly, marks for healing still pouring into the wound until she couldn't feel the pain any longer.

"Good thing someone was able to tend to this right away. It could of turned really nasty. Bites from dead can be hazardous if they aren't healed right away." Will remarked looking up at Ennael. She was quite pretty, beautiful even. Her black hair draped on the sides or her head fell loosely to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and intense.

"So that's what happened. I could only remember the dead attacking then Ligir calling to me then… nothing."

Will was still staring at Ennael. She noticed and he blinked and looked down at the wound. It had healed nicely. Ennael was slightly sore but felt a lot better than she had before. A knock came to the door and it creaked open slightly. Ligir poked his head into the room, hand covering his eyes.

"I hope you're decent." Ligir removed his hand then noticed that there were two people occupying the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A wide grin spread across his face and he was able to duck just in time to dodge a pillow thrown from Ennael.

"I'm glad that your arm has seemed to heal. Maybe even better than it was before."

Ligir's comment was met only with a scowl from Ennael.

"I'm glad to see that you're so light-hearted. So ready to get going yet?"

"You want to leave now?"

"No time like the present."

"I know you're eager to get home but we just had an ordeal last night. You don't want to take a days rest or so?"

Will nodded at Ennael's reply.

"You two are welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you but we have to get back. There is stuff that needs to get done. I have to help mother as soon as I can."

Ennael nodded glumly and shifted to get up. She tried to stand up but her legs began to shake forcing her to sit down again.

"Are you going to be okay to travel? Ennael if you're not up to it you should probably stay."

Ennael looked at her cousin.

"I'll only need a couple days, just to regain my strength, then I will meet you in Belisaere."

"I'll let Uncle Sam know. I'm sorry to cut this short but I must be on my way." Ligir turned to Will and held out his hand. "Thanks for your hospitality. It's been a pleasure." Will took his hand, a little nervous at the formality.

Ligir waved then walked out and made his way to Belisaere.

"He's just going to walk all the way to Belisaere? Is he crazy?"

"That's my cousin for you." Ennael chuckled.

"Well you probably should get some rest."

Will turned to walk out of the room but Ennael grabbed his hand.

"Thank you… for everything."

Will couldn't help but smile, then made his way out into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter VI

The next morning Will's mother had suggested that the two have a picnic and a swim at the lake. Will complied and he and Ennael were off. The lake was a five minute walk from the house. Ennael ensured Will that she was fine to walk, that she felt much stronger than the day before. Still he kept a cautious eye on her, just to be sure. They finished their buns, meat and cheese with much laughter and stories of home. Not two minutes after they finished their meal they ran into the lake, laughing and falling into it's refreshing water. They began a fit of laughter while splashing one another in the turquoise water. Then Will began to move closer to Ennael. She began to grow nervous. Wasn't this what she wanted? Closer still he moved. She had thought about kissing him before but never had the courage to do it. He was only an inch away. His blue eyes matched the water around them. Ennael's heart raced. His hands were around her waist; his lips were getting closer to hers. She leaned slightly towards him. Suddenly Ennael felt her eyes roll back in her head as she slipped from the loosening grasp and crashed into the water. Will was stung with shock. With barely a yell for Ennael he dove into the water after her. He pulled her above water then carried her to shore. He laid her down on the warm sand and checked for signs of breathing; she was still breathing, just unconscious. Ennael's eyes sprung open and she sat up sharply. The pain in her left side brought her straight down again. Will put his hands under her head to prevent the full effect of the crash. Ennael was panting and wincing at the pain.

"What is it?"

Will was looking frantically at Ennael.

"My… my side."

Will, a little shocked, looked to Ennael's left side. He removed his hand from her side. It was wet with blood, her blood.

"It's reopened. We have to get you back."

Will set Ennael's head down gently in the sand. He ripped apart of his shirt off and held it to Ennael's left side.

"Can you walk?"

Ennael held her left side then braced herself with her free hand. She sat up but as soon as she tried to stand up her legs began to shake. Will braced her and prevented her from falling back down.

"I'll help you stand."

Will lifted Ennael from her armpits as she tried again to stand. Her legs shook slightly but she was able to keep her balance. Will put her right arm around his head and held her waist to support her. Together they made it back to the house.

Just before they reached the door Ennael's eyes rolled back and she collapsed again. Will caught her in time but fell under her.

"Mother! Mother! Come quick!"

Will's mother came running from the house, hands wet from washing dishes. She gasped then dropped to Ennael's side.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Her bite… it opened up again. It didn't heal. Help me get her inside."

The two took to either side of Ennael and carried her into the house.


	7. Chapter VII

Ennael woke to the stabbing pain at her side. She felt her side. A bandage had been put around her waist. She removed her hand at the feeling of moisture. She looked at her hand and her eyes swelled open at the sight of blood. A figure to her left stirred and woke with a start. A book hit the floor and woke the figure fully. Will had been resting at her side. He smiled slightly then the smile faded. He walked over to the side of the bed then knelt down.

"I'm sorry. I tried to heal it but it just didn't work."

He hung his head in shame. Ennael shifted in the bed pulling the sheets securely under her armpits then with her free hand, found his chin and lifted it.

"You don't have to be sorry."

Will stared into her dark, exhausted eyes.

"There is still something wrong with your side. I don't know what's wrong with it. It won't stop bleeding. We have to leave for Belisaere immediately."

Ennael nodded. Will's mother entered the room with Ennael's clothes draped over her arm. Will held Ennael's hand, kissed it then let go and exited the room.

"Willem will take you straight to Belisaere. Hopefully help will find you there. Now we must get you ready."

In only a short matter of time Ennael and Will were packed and ready to head off to Belisaere. Will lifted Ennael carefully onto their horse Fidel. Will's mother came out of the house holding a food parcel. She handed it to Will, whispered something in his ear and kissed him on the forehead.

"Be safe. If you don't make it to Belisaere by nightfall, head straight for the nearest inn and stay there until dawn. Do not go out after nightfall."

"Yes, I know mother, thank you."

Will hugged her then climbed on the horse behind Ennael. He grabbed the reigns and lightly dug his heels in Fidel's side.

"Heeya."

The horse bolted down the road as fast as it's legs could carry it. Ennael was still exhausted from her side. She could feel Will behind her, bracing her, making sure she wouldn't fall if she fainted again. She smiled at this.

"If we keep at a fast pace I think we can make it to Belisaere before nightfall. We'll head to Ochyre then take a boat from there."

Will seemed to say this partly to Ennael but also to reassure himself of his destination.

"What did your mother say?"

Will let out a little laugh.

"She told me not to be stupid. She said even if we make it to Ochyre before nightfall, not to take a boat until dawn if it means travelling in the dark. My mother is a bit weird sometimes. She gets feelings, before something goes wrong. It's hard to explain."

"Is it kind of like premonitions, but instead of the foresight, it's with senses?"

"Yes. It's happened a couple of times. It happened when my father was killed, then again the night we found you and Ligir on the doorstep."

"Did it happen before we left?"

There was a short silence. Ennael could sense his answer before he said anything.

"Yes."

Ennael shut her eyes then opened them slowly. Will's arms tightened around her in an awkward embrace. Trees, bushes, and fields rushed by as Fidel continued to bolt down the road. Hours past by before Will pulled on the reigns to slow Fidel down. When Fidel stopped, Will slipped off his back then helped Ennael off. They were in a lightly wooded area. Will let the horse graze in the grass while he pulled out some food and water. Ennael slunk herself down beside a tree. Her side was still hurting but lightly enough so that she could bear with it. Will joined her and they broke out the picnic. Silence stirred between them. Ennael couldn't get what Will had said earlier off her mind. Will didn't know how to react to her silence. Finally he spoke up.

"You're worried aren't you?"

Ennael looked up form her sandwich into his bright blue eyes. They were peaceful yet serious looking. Ennael nodded in response. Will moved beside her. He put his arm around her and her head fell on his shoulder.

"I will never let anything happen to you. I promise you that. No matter what that may mean."

Ennael looked up at hearing this.

"I'm not worried about something happening to me. I'm worried about loosing you."

Will stared back into her eyes. Tears filled her eyes yet did not break and stream down her cheek. They just stayed contained in her eyes. He moved in to kiss her but she backed away. A look of terror struck her face. Before Will could ask her what it was she answered him.

"Gore crows, flying in from the west. They're only minutes away."

Will helped Ennael to her feet, packed up the remaining food then raced to the horse. They flew down the road again, running faster than before.

"How many are there?"

Ennael closed her eyes and let her senses find the answer.

"Only about five but I fear there might be more. Either that or…"

Ennael broke off but Will knew what she was going to say. He knew that they might only be marking them for other things, dead things, to come.

"I meant what I said. I will never let anything happen to you."

Ennael wasn't sure if she was relived or worried about this. The trees soon broke away and they were between two fields. Ennael looked to her left. She could see the black bird figures flying closer and closer. Feathers were dropping from their decapitating bodies under the noon sun. Who would send gore crows out in the middle of the day? What reckless Necromancer would be that stupid, or desperate? The gore crows seemed to get closer no matter how fast they ran. Something needed to be done.

"What are you doing?"

Will was shocked to feel Ennael swell up with Charter Magic.

"You're not strong enough yet…"

Ennael released the marks for blasting and destruction right at the gore crows. Three crumpled at the blast and dropped to the ground but the other two kept flying. Ennael focused on the marks again but they slipped away with her energy. As soon as she thought it was a lost cause she filled up with energy again and Charter Magic. The Marks came to her and she blasted the remaining two gore crows out of the sky and back into the earth from whence they came. Exhaustion consumed Ennael into a deep sleep. If it weren't for Will bracing her from behind she would have fallen off the horse.


	8. Chapter VIII

Ennael woke slightly to a familiar sense. She did not open her eyes but knew that she was in a boat, rocking steadily with the waves. She could feel Will right behind her with one of his hands resting on her head.

"Will?"

Will jumped slightly and looked down at Ennael resting by his side. He guided the tiller gently with his left hand and brushed her forehead with his right.

"How are you feeling?"

"Will, why do I sense dead?"

Will did not answer this. His hand stopped in its movement across her forehead.

"Will, what time is it?"

Will remained silent. Ennael opened her eyes and looked in shock at the darkening sky. The sun was setting. Ennael braced herself and forced herself to sit up, looking at Will.

"Why did you go? You knew we weren't supposed to travel at night."

"We have enough time. We will make it to the gates before the sun has set."

"Will, there are dead hands waiting at the shore."

Ennael turned her head to see the shore almost upon them. Twenty feet away from the dock was a small clump of trees, providing shelter for dead hands until night fell upon them.

"Will we have to hurry."

Just as Ennael finished her sentence the boat had met with the side of the dock. Will jumped out and began to tie off the boat. Ennael crawled to the edge and Will helped her out of the boat.

"I can't believe you decided to go."

"I'm sorry but we have enough time to make it. Can you stand?"

Ennael tried to stand by herself but she crumpled down to the dock. Will knelt beside her, cradled her and lifted her up into his arms. Will ran as fast as he could down the dock. With the extra weight Ennael knew they would never make it to the gates before nightfall. She could sense the dead hands becoming restless and stronger with each sinking moment of the sun. They were half way to the city gates when there was a rustling in a bush up a head to their right. Will tightened his grip on Ennael. Was this the end? A small Albino boy jumped from behind the bush and into their path.

"About time I found you. What do you think you're doing travelling after dark?"

Ennael knew the familiar voice and turned her head to look at the boy.

"Mogget! I'm so glad to see you."

"There's not enough time. We need to get you inside."

Mogget grabbed Ennael but Will was reluctant to let go. Ennael gave him a nod of reassurance. Will was able to run faster with Mogget carrying Ennael.

"They're coming. The dead hands, they've left their cover and they're heading right for us. Faster!"

Mogget shrilled as he looked behind them and quickened his pace. Will stumbled a bit but was able to keep up. They could hear the dragging footsteps of the hands following them. The gates were coming closer and closer. The guards stationed up above the gates saw the sight below and opened the gates for the three. They were safe. Charter Marks reigned down behind them and hit the following hands. As soon as Mogget, Ennael and Will were in side the city walls, the gates shut behind them. Guards met them straight away.

"I am taking the princess and her companion to the castle. If you have any questions direct them to King Touchstone or the Abhorsen Queen."

Mogget burst through the guards with Will running right beside them. The palace didn't seem as far away from the walls as Ennael remembered it though she had never ran from one place to the other.

As they burst through the doors of the castle, Will fell to his knees panting. Mogget laid Ennael beside Will.

"I'll go get your father."

Ennael nodded and Mogget transformed into a white cat and sprang down the hallway and out of sight. Will stared in bewilderment at the boy's transformation then turned his attention to Ennael. She held her side tightly and winced a bit in pain. He held his hand to the side of her face and her head turned into it.

"I'm sorry. I should have waited until dawn."

Ennael shook her head.

"We made it."

Ennael held his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you."

Will smiled at her appreciation. Hurried steps were getting louder down the hall. Three dark figures and a white cat, which was Mogget, came running down the hall towards Will and Ennael. Ennael turned her head towards the sound and cracked a smile.

"Father! Aunt Lirael!"

Prince Sameth and Lirael fell to Ennael's side. The third figure knelt beside Will.

"Will what happened?"

Ligir looked at Will then down at his cousin.

"The bite, it wont heal. It continues to bleed."

Sameth and Lirael turned their attention to Ennael's left side. Her clothes were stained with blood.

"The bite was from a dead hand?"

Ennael nodded to her father's question. Lirael's face broke into confusion.

"This isn't right. It should have healed… unless… Ligir go get _The Book of the Dead_."

Ligir looked at his mother with a look of confusion and shock then raced to his room to retrieve the book. Lirael returned her gaze to Ennael's side. Sameth looked frantically from Ennael to Lirael. Lirael caught his gaze. Apprehensiveness stung her eyes.

"I think we should get her to her room. She'll be more comfortable and this might take some time. You never know what the book might do."

Lirael stuttered a bit. Ennael knew there was something wrong, very wrong. Her aunt was always strong, and never showed weakness. This was a new side to her. Will looked at Lirael, nodded, then cradled Ennael and lifted her up. Lirael and Sameth lead the way down a long hallway. Mogget darted between the steps. They climbed the steps to the second tallest tower in the palace. The room had belonged to her father when he was a boy but he let Ennael have it since he had no use for the room anymore. Will laid Ennael gently on the bed. Two Charter sendings entered the room after them. Ligir was managed to find them, _The Book of the Dead_ clutched safely under his arm. He handed the book ever so gently to Lirael as if it was made of porcelain. She sat herself down on a nearby chair. She had placed her hands to open the book then looked up at the staring faces.

"I am not sure how long this will take. You should all get some rest while you can. I will wake you as soon as I find something."

Ligir nodded for her did not dare to argue with his mother. Both Sameth and Will refused to budge from their spots. Lirael threw a threatening glance at Sameth but he looked straight at her and returned it. Ennael looked up at Will, still clutching his hand.

"You need rest."

She whispered as she ran her other hand down the side of his face ever so gently. Will just blinked slowly and looked at her.

"I'll be fine. They'll wake you if they find anything. Go get some rest. You need it."

Will seemed reluctant to move but Ennael gave him a stern look so he left his seat beside her and walked to Ligir.

"Come on. There's an empty room you can stay in just down the hall."

Ligir led him out of the room. Ennael smiled slightly then turned over to see that her father and aunt exchanging threatening glances at one another.

"Father you need some rest. I'll be fine. The Sendings will get you if Aunt Lirael finds anything."

Sameth didn't seem to budge. He kept looking at Lirael in a stern and concerned way. Lirael tried not to meet his eyes and turned to acknowledge Ennael. She smiled sweetly and turned back to her nephew.

"Your daughter's right Sam. Get some rest for once in your life."


	9. Chapter IX

Ennael drifted to sleep within minutes. Exhaustion consumed her and won the battle with consciousness. When she closed her eyes all she could think about was the night with the dead. New images would come to her of hands, hundreds maybe thousands surrounding her, suffocating the life from her, and in the background a cackle, an evil cackle full of pure hatred and free magic. Her eyes burst open in a sudden instant as she shot upright and screamed not just from the pain at her side. Lirael burst into the room in full sprint and swept down beside the bed followed closely by Sam, Will and Ligir. Mogget watched from a nearby chair. Ennael suddenly seized up. The little colour she had in her skin drained suddenly and her eyes glassed over. She broke into convulsion. Will lunged forward slightly but stopped himself before reaching her. Sameth had held his arm out to stop Will but partially to reassure himself to not grab Ennael at the same time. Lirael took action swiftly although her seemed slightly ajar at the sight of her niece.

"Take the points. Each of us must stand at a point, either north, south, east or west of her." As soon as Lirael had finished all four had arranged themselves at each of Ennael's sides; Lirael at her head, Ligir to her left, Sameth at her feet, and Will to her right. "Now palm to palm. Now form the mark of the point to which you are standing on." Light suddenly surrounded the diamond as each of the four concentrated on the charter mark to the direction they were standing. Lirael began to whistle a melancholy but strong tune. It's sound was pure. Ennael seized from convulsion. Her body began to rise slightly starting at her breast until her toes were scraping the floor. Lirael continued her tune, as the light in the diamond grew strong with each second. Ennael's eyes shot open, as did her mouth as she gasped for air and plummeted to the floor. Hands shot out to lessen the impact. An unconscious Ennael lay on a bed of supporting hands that had soon lifted her onto her vacant bed. Lirael rested her hand on her niece's brow. It was cold but stable.

"She'll be fine. Right now she needs her rest. We all do."

Ligir nodded and exited the room in silence. Sameth knelt down beside his daughter, picked up her hand and whispered something in her ear. He then kissed her brow, and turned to Will.

"It's been a long night for all of us. Lirael is right, we should all get some rest."

Sameth nodded to Lirael then left the room. Will continued to stare at Ennael not noticing Lirael's hand resting on his shoulder.

"You care greatly for her don't you?"

Will turned around to face the pale face of Lirael. It reminded him greatly of Ennael, the same dark hair, the same dark eyes, traits of the Abhorsen bloodline. Will bowed his head.

"Stay with her. She will need you, and you her."

Lirael turned and walked to the door, just stopping before the frame.

"The feelings are mutual. Get some rest. Sleep tight."

With that final note Lirael departed from sight.

Will glanced back down at Ennael. She was peacefully asleep. He curled up in the chair next to Mogget and dozed off into a deep sleep. Mogget's eyes flickered open. He glanced to the sleeping Will and then to Ennael on the bed. A grin spread across his face, then like the others, he too fell asleep.


End file.
